newlordaeronfandomcom-20200214-history
Braneth Rosemont
History The first son of a wealthy Gilnean family, Braneth had every privilege handed to him from day one. His father, Terenth Rosemont, already a well-to-do stonemason, had skyrocketed in wealth and recognition after selling much of the stone used in the construction of the Greymane Wall. His mother, Kathryn, was at one point a poor farmer girl who was fortunate enough to marry into wealth. Not taking her own fortune for granted, she did whatever she could to make sure her children never had to feel the pains of poverty. Braneth grew up never having to feel the anguish of manual labor. He spent his entire life cozily tucked away indoors pursuing his life’s true passion: learning. With a particular affinity for the arcane, Braneth pursued the path of a mage, learning as much as he could about the arcane energies and their mathematical compositions. With nothing else to devote his life to, and the wealth to support his habit, Braneth became a scholar of some renown within Gilneas. His life’s greatest wish was to someday visit the city of Dalaran in nearby Hillsbrad. A city of mages that he had only ever read stories of. He grew up wishing to study in their great libraries and to have intellectual discussions with other great minds. Braneth’s passion for knowledge was seemingly endless. Being the first son, when his parents both passed away several years ago, Braneth inherited the entire Rosemont fortune. His brother Cathus, the second oldest of Terenth’s children, suggested that Braneth share the family’s fortune with himself, their brother Doran, and their sister Felicia. In a moment of pride and entitlement, Braneth refused. As the rightful heir to the fortune, he saw no reason why he should have to share the wealth with the others. Instead, he invested much of the fortune into the construction of his own private library. Enraged by their brother’s selfish decision, the other Rosemont siblings divided and went their separate ways, disgusted by Braneth and the whole situation. Cathus fled Gilneas to Hillsbrad, living in the woods at the base of the Alterac Mountains. Much of Cathus’s life after that point was unknown to Braneth up until just recently when a young huntress named Kaidisea arrived at his doorstep, claiming to be his niece - daughter of his now-late brother Cathus. Doran moved into the countryside surrounding Gilneas where he met and married an illusionist by the name of Tabithara. Together, they formed their own travelling circus - The Remarkable Rosemonts - and raised their daughter Achedia. Finally, his sister Felicia joined a priest by the name of Marvin Whitehall. While not technically married, the two grew fond of one another and became travelling companions. Braneth is unaware of where she is today. Alone and unmarried, Braneth was content with his choices. Always a loner, the loss of his siblings seemed to be a blessing for him as others had always served to distract him from his studies. Braneth spent several more years happily studying in his new library and living alone until finally the day came when Gilneas fell. In the chaos, Braneth’s library had caught fire, burning to the ground. With nothing left, Braneth fled Gilneas, but not without first being infected with the Worgen curse. He fled to Stormwind, his entire fortune left behind. Without a copper to his name, and with people now seeing him as more of a monster than an intellectual, Braneth was humbled by his newfound misfortune. While unable to immediately reconnect with his siblings, Braneth strives to atone for his past selfishness by applying his skills in the arcane arts to various acts of kindness for strangers. He puts his energies towards solving the problems that face his friends in the Alliance. At the same time, he has managed to earn enough coin to comfortably live once again. While far from his previous fortune, Braneth’s current wealth supports his thirst for knowledge and keeps him fed. Braneth’s greatest conflict in life is the guilt he feels for his own selfishness in the past. He longs to make amends with his brothers and sister. The recent news that his younger sibling, Cathus is dead weighs heavily on his heart. He raises his niece Kaidisea as his own in hopes to atone for some of his sins. Though the girl is a handful, and her previous wild upbringing in the mountains conflicts so much with his own cozy book learning, Braneth strives to find as much common ground with her as he can. Between her, his studies, and working towards the betterment of Azeroth, the aging mage Braneth finds very little time for himself and though he is past his prime, he has yet to settle down and start a family. While his primary focus will always be on his studies, a part of him deep down longs to find someone.